


Miraculous Daze

by Jimblejambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Characters from the PV, Highly recommend you listen to the songs, Kagerou Project AU, Most of them are bops, Murder, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, The rest leave you emotional, Violence, Yeah I'm including Felix and Bridgette fight me, this is gonna be messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Felix Agreste has been a shut in since the death of his best friend Bridgette Cheng and the disappearance of his brother Adrien Agreste. His only company is the AI, Ladybug, that downloaded itself onto his computer a year ago. However, there might be more to it than meets the eye, and his foster siblings, Nathaniel, Lila and Rose, might know more than him about the events that are happening. And what the 'Heat Haze' is.Kagerou Project AU





	1. Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Particular Cover I like for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw2UIZcahUE
> 
> English Lyrics: Jubyphonic and Annapantsu

_Concrete beating up and down_

_In a dream, fell awake, hazy days were never ending_

_Templates follow all around_

_Same old days, but we just didn't know_

_High tempo and rhythm flies_

_Not enough, try again, when'll tragedy end?_

_Wouldn't say that we're done just yet_

_So don't cry on the floor anymore_

 

Felix awoke with a start. His hands were trembling. He felt hazy. His dream had felt important, but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him. Sighing, he reasoned that dreams couldn’t hold such a meaning. Yet, the colour red lingered in his mind. It flowed, accompanied by moonlight black. A ribbon or maybe a scarf. He couldn’t tell. He shook his head, sliding his legs off the bed. 

“Bad dream again?” A voice called out and he looked up to see his computer screen. It was too bright, way too bright.

He ignored the question, knowing she knew the answer by now. “What the fuck? Did you turn the brightness up?”

She grinned. “Master, how kind of you to notice! I thought that it would help wake you up!”

“More like give me a pounding headache.” He muttered to himself, before squinting at her. “Turn it down.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” She mock saluted, as the brightness returned to normal. He relaxed slightly as he found it instantly easier to look at her. Her hair was similar to that of his dream, but his instinct told him it wasn’t her he was dreaming about. He didn’t dare to voice his thoughts either, suspecting that she would tease him if he did so.

Ladybug, as she called herself, had appeared in his life about a year ago. He had accidentally opened an email and she had instantly infiltrated all his tech like a virus. However, he imagined that a virus would be less annoying. She had moments where she would be pleasant like when they played video games together, on the rare occasion she didn’t cheat, or when she’d compliment a design he made, but most of the time, she was a pest. She would wake him up at random times in the night, suddenly take control of his computer interrupting his work, and more. He had no idea where she’d originally originated from, but he couldn’t get rid of her. He’d tried everything, even getting his father to replace the broadband at one point, but she’d simply came back. And each time she’d come back she’d been pissed off. He erased all his data on a game once. He spent a month just trying to get back up to the point he’d been at.

Initially, he had found the girl attractive, but there was only so far looks could take her. She had her hair tied in two pigtails and she wore a red mask with black spots. It was complete with a red bodysuit with black spots. She almost looked like a superhero, but with how she terrorised him, she was more like a supervillain.

“So, what will you be doing today?” Ladybug cut him out of his thoughts. “Will you be working on that design or playing a game? Oh, we could have a mario kart match! Or maybe you’ll got outside? You know get some sunlight. You could use some vitamin D.”

Felix laughed. “You know that’s not gonna happen.” He slipped onto his chair, rolling over to the computer. He hadn’t left his house in two years. He only left his room to eat dinner and shower. His father couldn’t complain about his behaviour either as he spent the majority of his time locked up in his office. He’s pretty sure it’s been over a month since they last saw each other. The only person he really sees is Nathalie. He doesn’t even really see his younger siblings. Rose might have been in recently to ensure he was still alive, but he couldn’t be sure. The three of them had moved out last year. He didn’t know where. It wasn’t like he’d be visiting them.

It’s not like he’d leave the house. After all, there was nothing out there for him.

 

_C'mon, batten down your eyes_

_Don't know where to turn?_

_Without you, there's nowhere to go_

_And I dream too big to live a lie so why_

_should I move forward?_

 

Marinette didn’t know where else to go. The world was so wide, yet it was the first time she was seeing it in this way. It felt strange when she first woke up to see everything through a screen, relying on cameras to see outside. Initially, she’d wanted to find Adrien. She didn’t know what she’d do when she found him, but she longed to see his grin as he recited a terrible joke. However, despite having the entire internet at her disposal, she couldn’t find him. It stressed her to no end because the last she’d seen of him, he’d collapsed. She had no way of finding out whether he was alive. It was like he’d just disappeared. There was no hospital records and no death records. He’d simply disappeared. Gone without a trace. 

Her next option was her cousin, Bridgette. They’d grown close in recent months and she was the last person she’d seen before she collapsed and became whatever she was now, so maybe she knew something. It was an ideal option as from there Bridgette would be able to let her parents know she was ok. However, this idea fell through too. Bridgette had committed suicide. Apparently, it was the same day Marinette had collapsed. It shocked her to find out. She had seen her only a few minutes beforehand and to find out that Bridgette had been heading towards her death hurt. She could have saved her. They could have saved each other.

Instead, Marinette was stuck in this form. Trapped in technology. A few months ago, this would have been a dream, but right now, she’d give anything to be back with her friends. Friends. That was a strange word. The Marinette from a few months ago hated the idea of having to socialise, but now, she’d give anything to hear a pun from Adrien or to listen to Bridgette gush over Felix.

That’s when it hit her. Felix. Sure, she didn’t particularly get on with Felix. Who did, to be honest? But, he was all she had currently. If Felix was alive, he’d definitely be traceable. After all, the boy practically lived on his computer. It annoyed her to no end when she had found out. While she’d been there struggling to get a D, he’d been easily achieving A+’s. However now, it was her saving grace. She found him, hiding herself in an email and praying that he was stupid enough to open it.

Sure enough, he did and she exploded into life. Yet, when she was the bags under his eyes and his pale skin, she wasn’t so sure she’d made the right choice. It seemed like he needed more help than she did at the moment.

“Who are you?” His voice was hoarse, almost as if he’d been crying. It was only strengthened by the sight of the around around his eyes.

She made a quick decision. “I’m Ladybug! You’re personal AI!”

“Thanks. I don’t want one.” He immediately responded. “Now begone.” He attempted to drag her into the bin.

“No can do, mister!” She tutted. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me!”

 

_C'mon, throw up both your hands_

_Zeros all around_

_We didn't solve a thing but gather again_

_Ready to go..._

_Hey, are you still there...caught in the haze?_

 

Juleka knew it was coming again. She knew that they were heading towards a ‘bad end’. She longed to turn them away from it, reset the timeline while it was still early, but there was a part of her that prayed this was finally the ‘good end’. She didn’t want to see her friends hurt anymore, but she didn’t want to continue on alone. She didn’t want to let _him_ win, so for now she’d grin and bear. She’d wait for her to show up again. 

For now, she continued to sit in her house, far away from humanity. Her blindfold remained intact as she fretted about whether this might be the time where she ends up hurting Rose. The very thought is nauseating, but it lingers nonetheless. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus. She picked up her book and read it. She’d long since memorised the words, but she was a sucker for a happy ending. She hoped this time she’d be able to achieve it in reality as well.

She longed for the ‘good end’.

 

_Let's "play"_

_I'm screaming 'til you hear me say_

_Let's "save"_

_I'm fighting every single day_

_Grab a hand so warm you said to take_

_I can't forget it anyway_

 

Nino hated this day. August 14th. He felt trapped. A time loop he was unable to leave. She would die again today, no matter how he tried to save her. He’d take her towards the subway today. Maybe, they’d successfully be able to board a train today and stay safe. It was a pointless ambition. She’d died every previous August 14th. It wasn’t like this one would be any different. He could still remember every time. He could still hear every scream. The haze would mock him. It would laugh at him as it said “what you see is exactly what you’re gonna get” and like every other time, he wouldn’t understand it. Nino knew Alya was unaware of the time loop. Every time, he pulled her along with her, she would question him, demanding answers. He didn’t have time to answer her. He had to keep moving if he hoped to save her. 

He just wanted to keep the warmth in her hands.

 

_Let's "daze"_

_My heart's a beat that never fades_

_Let's "change"_

_You'll never cry alone the same_

_All the "lonely days" that you dyed from gray_

_Because it's you, I’ll put those memories on hold_

 

Lila wouldn’t tell them. She couldn’t. She doubted they would believe her by this point. She’d hid behind so many lies by this point, even she wasn’t sure what the truth was. Even her tears didn’t feel real, but it didn’t matter. The others would never see behind the masked. She would keep playing her role until the very last curtain call, even though it was agonising to do so. It was her role to play though and she was nothing if not persistent. She’d persist even after everyone knew it was all a lie. It was the only way she knew how to live and it was far too late to take it all back by this point.

No, she would never be anything but a liar. Completely alone.

 

_Encore ringing loud and proud,_

_We go round and around through the streets of broken pavement_

_Hold hands as we run along - I’ll make sure that I never let go._

_Break out, standing tall and strong_

_Never rest, never stop, cause our cue will soon come!_

_It’s the day we’ve been waiting for_

_So find all that you’ve wanted to say!_

 

Alya wasn’t dumb. She knew what Nino was doing, but it would only hurt him more if he knew that she could remember every death. Yet she knew there was no point trying to stop him, so she would allow him to keep holding her hand. She ran behind him, never by his side, and allowed death to take her when it came. Every time it came.

Every August 14th, she would allow it to occur. She would let him drag her down each street, without rest. One day, she hoped he would simply sit and enjoy her company. She prayed he’d be honest and say the words he wants to say to her. She wants to hear them from his mouth. She already knows them, but just once, she wants to hear them from his lips.

But for now, she’ll keep dying for him.

 

_C’mon, give me both your hands,_

_When we meet, I’m certain_

_Our meeting was in fate's plan_

_Just like shadow, filled with pain_

_The world looks nearly the same_

_“Frustrations” fill the air, “weakness” echos behind_

_Worthlessness can sum up both in one line_

_Ready to fly beyond these grey skies_

_Whadda’ya say?_

 

Rose ran through the forest, desperate to get away from the noise. They wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t silence them. The thoughts were overwhelming. She could feel herself drowning, the words piercing into her. She wanted them to stop. They wouldn’t end though. They wouldn’t leave her until she was dead.

In her distressed state, she didn’t realise she’d come upon a house. It was near silent now. The only sound, the occasional disturbed noise of a bird. A warning. She frowned. The house appeared normal, if only being strangely far from civilisation. As she got closer, she could hear soft humming. She couldn’t hear anything beyond that though. Whoever was inside that house, she was unable to hear their thoughts. It was almost relieving. She’d heard thoughts from everyone back home by now, even her siblings. It was painful. Thoughts shouldn’t be heard. They were private and unfiltered. It stressed her to hear the truth behind Lila’s lies or to hear how anxious Nathaniel was or how depressed Felix was. The worst bit was that her powers failed to alert her to how much pain Bridgette was in until it was too late.

She hoped the person beyond this door would give her the hope she so desperately needed.

 

_Let’s “play”_

_I’m reaching for only today_

_Let’s “save”_

_My heart is hurting day by day_

_Even though it seems like hope is lost,_

_I’ll never lose the warmth of heart_

 

Nathaniel was invisible. It was better that way he told himself. Being around others only stressed him out. They were far too unpredictable and they drained him far too much. Even being around Lila and Rose was too much sometimes. Lila’s loud nature kept him on edge and he was always cautious of his thoughts around Rose. He was at least relieved to know he didn’t have to worry about Felix. Although that was a problem in itself. Nathaniel at least attempted to socialise, but Felix kept himself locked in his room. He was sure he’d heard Felix talking to himself before and it concerned him to no end. He knew Felix wouldn’t admit how much he missed Bridgette and Adrien. He preferred to hide behind the door, spending days on end locked in his room.

He missed Adrien and Bridgette too, but he knew there was more to August 14th than meets the eye. There was something suspicious about their disappearances, especially considering that Marinette had also gone missing at the same time. The haze was mocking him, but he couldn’t work it out yet. He wasn’t sure how aware the other two were of it. Lila could know more than him, but he couldn’t trust her to tell the truth, and he didn’t know how much of his thoughts Rose had heard. However, he expected if Rose had heard such thoughts, she would have asked him about it by now.

For now though, he would cling to this small sliver of hope that one of them had made it out ok for the heat was a scary place.

 

_Let’s “daze”_

_The streets are filled with endless haze_

_Let’s “change”_

_The words are gone, all the same_

_But my feelings stay, the same as always_

_It seems like I’m the only thing that’s really changed_

 

Chloe didn’t know when everyone had started paying attention to her, but she used it to her advantage. She would use their adoration to convince them to fulfill her wishes. While there were a lot of benefits to it, it hurt sometimes. She couldn’t go outside without someone noticing her and one person noticing her would lead to a whole crowd. The amount of times she’d had to call someone to rescue her was embarrassing. She couldn’t even do something as simple as walk to school without being swarmed.

While she wanted to blame everyone else for suddenly becoming so interested in her, she knew in herself that it was she who had changed. It wasn’t physical because she could go out dressed in pajamas and people would notice her, but she wasn’t sure the change was mental either. She felt no different, but she knew something had changed. It felt like she was on the brink of remembering something, but she wasn’t quite there. Something was missing yet she wasn’t sure what it was. She wanted to ask anyone, but she’d lost all her friends. Adrien was missing. Bridgette, although their relationship was strained at best, had committed suicide. Who even knew where Marinette was. And Felix had locked himself in his room. She was completely alone.

She knew she could ask Felix’s younger siblings, but they frankly scared her. Rose was constantly flinching. Nathaniel freaked her out with how he was constantly sneaking up on her. And Lila was manipulative. She was entirely alone on the matter. Her mother kept her distance only telling her to use her talents to become rich and famous. Although she loved her father, he was way too big a suck up. She was amazed someone like him was their mayor. However, it put her at an advantage. She’d spent years finding out how to fool people from him. She could probably convince the whole of Paris to off themselves by this point. It wouldn’t ease the weight on her chest though.

After all, it was only her who had changed.

 

_To the kid in the back, with their eyes all swollen red_

_This blue, more blue_

_Beyond blue summer skies_

_If only I could reach you, then you’d see_

 

Felix could remember round azure eyes. They were accompanied by long eyelashes and deep eyebags. He would always look to his right and find them. He found it odd that they were swollen red. The little he could remember of them, he remembered them being always happy yet whenever he dreamed of them, they were filled with such sorrow. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away, but he was never able to. He was restrained to his spot. He could only watch a face he couldn’t hope to hold.

He figured he probably saw more than just their eyes when he dreamt, but when he awoke the eyes were all that he could remember. Sometimes, when he thought about it, he would even remember them being red, but he would erase the thought. There was no way someone could have red eyes. It was just impossible.

 

_“Sayonara”, you shouted into endless haze_

_And yesterday was different too_

_Surely we’ll escape from this nightmare sometime soon?_

 

A voice called out to Felix occasionally. He was sure it was just Ladybug playing a prank on him or him hearing one of his siblings wonder around the house, but the voice was different. Sometimes, the voice was kind. He could hear a high pitched giggle or sometimes it would say his name. The fondness that his name was said with made him want to break down into tears. However, sometimes the voice was deeper and it would insult him. It would mock him and tease him. It wasn’t like Ladybug’s teasing, it was harsh. The words would dig deep, ripping into wounds that he’d been trying to heal for years.

He thought he might be losing it. He figured the years spent locked up in his room had worn at his sanity, breaking him down until there was nothing left. He kept going though. He got up everyday, pretending nothing was wrong, and ignoring the concerned glances of Ladybug and his family. They didn’t really care because caring about him was pointless.

 

_Please wait, I’m here whenever you’re alone_

_Just wait, another day will come I’m sure_

_Be it loneliness, or broken hearts_

_I’m here for you, so share your part_

 

Sometimes when Felix dreamt, it was of soft embraces and a gentle voice humming to him. In those dreams, he felt at ease. He never wanted to wake from those dreams wishing tomorrow would never come so he could sleep forever. Yet he still woke up each morning with a dull ache in his chest and a throbbing in his brain. He was forgetting something, but he didn’t know what. The loneliness ate him up. He was too weak to push Ladybug away, but he was never strong enough to fully argue with her. Sometimes, he just wanted to shut her up. To end her. He knew these weren’t rational feelings to have, but it didn’t matter. She was just programming after all. Her feelings were all simply coding.

Nothing really mattered, yet he kept going everyday just to achieve the same feelings.

 

_Let's "play"_

_I'm screaming 'til you hear me say_

_Let's "save"_

_I'm fighting every single day_

_Grab a hand so warm you said to take_

_I can't forget it anyway_

 

Chat Noir couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything. All that existed was the name the man Gabriel Agreste had given him. The boy reflected in the mirror was unfamiliar. The mask obscuring half his face wouldn’t come off and the cat ears upon his head did whatever they wanted.

There was a duo he’d found. The girl seemed to take a particular interest in him, yet he couldn’t recall her name for the life of him. He should probably question it more, but to think of such things hurt him. He didn’t want to remember because it felt like it would be painful. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t remember what happened to the duo. The memories were probably painful.

Sometimes, he’d be plagued by flashes. One time, he’d seen someone sitting in a hospital bed with blonde hair and green eyes and it had felt like his head was splitting in two. He’d broken down sobbing. He didn't understand why though. He couldn’t remember who it was for the life of him. It felt like it was important, but Gabriel had already told him that it wasn’t. Gabriel had told him many things and why would Gabriel lie to him? After all, the man had stuck by his side all this time and he appeared to be very wise.

That’s right it was easier to forget. That way he could do anything.

 

_Let's "daze"_

_My heart's a beat that never fades_

_Let's "change"_

_You'll never cry alone the same_

_Colors shining through, the city we once knew_

_Even if my heart wavers just a bit_

 

_All the "lonely days" that you dyed from gray,_

_Because it's you I know that we’ll get through and try it again_

 

Bridgette had tried her best. Everything she’d done was so everyone else would be happy, but now she realised, she’d played right into the snake’s hand. Everything was her fault and all her friends were suffering because of it. She would never be able to forgive herself for her mistake. 

And she wept.


	2. Bridgette's Theory of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys look over here!” She called them over. They all quickly swarmed. She stood proud with her hair tied in two pigtails. The red ribbon she had used shone. “Now, where like a secret brigade or something!” The trio stared in awe. “Like the Miraculous Team or something?”
> 
> The three of them laughed at that with Lila speaking up. “That’s so cringey.”
> 
> Bridgette flushed. “What? I thought it was cool!” She defended. “Like we were superheroes or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Particular Cover I like for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hll18UugDTE
> 
> English Lyrics: JubyPhonic

_ Again those years run on by  _

_ My mind filling up with only family _

_ "Ayano now’s your big sister everyone"  _

_ "so try to get along with her for me please" _

 

Bridgette thought back to the time where everything went wrong and it seemed every sign pointed towards Felix’s family. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to regret being so mesmerised by them. They were so different to her own family and she was intrigued.

There was Felix. He was so quiet and withdrawn, but she couldn’t mistake the serenity on his face when he found a good book or created a good design. He tried to push her away constantly, yet she could see the walls he made desperate to crumble. He didn’t know how to let someone in and she wanted to be the first. She wanted to see all the expressions he was capable of. She could almost picture them, but to see the real deal was a dream. There was a glimpse she’d seen once. He’d been trying to get a book down in the library and managed to bring the whole row of books down. His flustered expression as he’d glanced about to see if anyone had seen his blunder was frankly adorable. She knew she loved him. She never thought she’d like such a sarcastic, introverted person, but now, she couldn’t imagine life not sitting beside him in class. Then, there were the supposed study sessions they did after school at his house, which mainly consisted of him reading and her interacting with his family. Although, initially it consisted of her watching him while pretending to study.

Adrien was usually around, but due to his health, he tended to retreat to his room in the evening. She suspected he spent most of his energy during his tutoring, especially trying to impress Marinette. She found it funny watching Adrien and Marinette interact. Adrien would throw out joke after joke, which she personally found hilarious, and Marinette would pretend not to like them. However, she knew Marinette was into him. She once hoped they’d be able to go on double dates together.

She still remembered when she was first introduced to Adrien and Felix’s younger siblings. Mr Agreste had recently adopted them, which confused her but she wasn’t going to complain. As even if Mr Agreste rarely ever spent time with them, she knew they’d be loved. Adrien had an endless supply of love and Felix would grow protective of them like he did with Adrien. 

However, she also wanted to do her bit for the trio and she nearly cried when Felix introduced her to them. “This is Bridgette. I guess she’ll be like a big sister for you so do try and get along with her for me please.”

 

_ Little house of crimson brick, we all had fit inside of that place _

_ To and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed _

_ Looking deep into their eyes, so red in all three and then I see _

_ Hidden just beneath are memories grown ups never see _

 

She didn’t quite understand when the treehouse appeared, but she suspected it had something to do with Adrien. He had a way with words when he wanted to and Gabriel, although distant, appeared to have some sort of soft spot for the boy. However, as she climbed up it, she began to realise Felix may have also had an influence on the design of the treehouse. It’s design was far too elegant for Adrien to have designed it alone because the boy had a habit of drawing a little black cat on anything he made.

When she reached the top though, she was alarmed to find the three of them sat close together and whispering. They were already far away from the house yet they huddled together like they would be caught doing something they shouldn’t. It was only her second time meeting them and the first had been so rushed, she hadn’t got a chance to take a proper look at them. So, while standing at the top of the ladder, she took a moment to just watch.

And it hit her. Red. Their eyes were a deep red.  Something had happened. Something the grownups can’t see. There was more to these three kids than met the eyes, and she wanted to find out what.

 

_ Terror in his face he said "I'm a monster deep inside" filled with fear _

_ But they're wrong and so I said "That's not true at all, just look here" _

_ "That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud! No really" _

_ "It's okay, no need to be afraid anymore" _

 

When she first tried to get close to them, Nathaniel glared at me and stated. “I’m a monster deep inside.” It was meant to be threatening, a warning, but all she saw was the pain and fear which was consuming him. And she thought to herself ‘how could children think this way?’

She thought for a moment, before grinning. “That’s not true.” She grabbed a comic book which sat in the corner of the treehouse. “Just look here you see!” She pointed at Ironman who stood proudly on the front cover. “That red you hate, well he wears it proudly and he’s a superhero. So there’s no need to be so afraid, ok?”

 

_ Thinking of what'd be fun, or might be dumb,  _

_ I was a big sister and tried my best to _

_ "Hey guys, look over here!" A crimson muffler I wrapped around me _

_ "A secret brigade -er something" _

 

Her days she spent staring at Felix were quickly changed into days of planning what to do with the three of them. She wanted to bring laughter back into their lives and the way to do that was with fun activities, or even dumb activities. She was determined to be the best big sister out there.

Lila was the easiest, or at least she thought she was. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure. Lila wasn’t exactly forthcoming on her opinions, but she looked happy and that was enough for Bridgette. She was sure if Lila truly hated it all, she would have said something already. Besides, she couldn’t let insecurities overtake her now, not when the children needed her.

Rose was easily overwhelmed and didn’t particularly like being out in public. Bridgette had heard from Nathaniel that Rose was bullied in school, but Lila would often stand up for her. However, Bridgette knew that there was more to it than that. Lila could stop the verbal and the physical bullying, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts the bullies had and that was all the bullies needed to hurt Rose. It was terrifying. Any thought Bridgette held could potentially be heard by Rose and she dreaded the day Rose heard someone she love think something negative about her.

Nathaniel was a challenge. He was similar to Felix in a way, yet he hadn’t been able to put up all his walls at this point. Bridgette would stop him before it happened. She wouldn’t let him close himself off from her. He was shy and sometimes, it was hard to notice him. He snuck up on her constantly, usually causing her to drop something or trip over. She hoped with time he’d open up to her because he was such a kind boy.

“Hey guys look over here!” She called them over. They all quickly swarmed. She stood proud with her hair tied in two pigtails. The red ribbon she had used shone. “Now, where like a secret brigade or something!” The trio stared in awe. “Like the Miraculous Team or something?”

The three of them laughed at that with Lila speaking up. “That’s so cringey.”

Bridgette flushed. “What? I thought it was cool!” She defended. “Like we were superheroes or something.”

“But who would be the supervillain?” Rose questioned.

“Felix.” Bridgette stated with zero hesitation.

“Really?” Nathaniel looked up with large eyes.

“Yes.” She nodded, crossing her arms. “We must go defeat him with love and affection.” And they all set off.

 

_ Dye it in madder of roses, so we can begin _

_ Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothing _

_ "So maybe just a little we'll smile again" _

_ And always be one big happy family _

 

It became a regular occurrence. Bridgette would come round and they would play heroes. Although, Felix argued they were more villains than anything with all their pranks. He did nothing to stop them though, even going as far as to let them put fake cat ears on him. The cat ears of course being a courtesy of Adrien, who also enjoyed watching them, even going as far as to join in on days he felt well enough.

It was surprising, but Nathaniel’s leadership skills slowly began to come out. He was timid about it, but the elaborate plans he sometimes came up with were insane. Bridgette was impressed and every time he would carefully slide a plan other to her, she couldn’t help the praise that endlessly slipped from her lips. Sometimes the plans even had illustrations and it brought a smile to her face knowing Adrien was teaching him how to draw. She just hoped Nathaniel didn’t pick up Adrien’s habit of putting cat ears on everything.

Lila seemed to reveal herself as quite a wicked character. The worst pranks always came from her and ended up being the ones which would cause Felix to chase them around the garden. However, she was also the best at feigning innocence, easily passing the blame onto one of the others. Rose had reported to Bridgette that Lila virtually had the whole of the school in the palm of her hand. It made Bridgette proud to say the least.

Rose plans were the most innocent. They were usually something as simple as prank Adrien by filling his room with paper cranes or ambush Felix with hugs. That kindness was something Bridgette hoped Rose would keep with her for the rest of her life. 

Bridgette never voiced it because she knew they wouldn’t take it seriously, but there was reason behind her actions. She longed to see them all turn to her with beaming grins for they were her family through and through. Even Gabriel seemed to be accepting of her role in the house and by that she meant he hadn’t said anything about it.

 

_ I hope they're happy and laughing at every new day _

_ And if they just couldn't take it, they won’t run away _

_ "Now listen close, hear this secret for you" _

_ And so the sun sets on a day fun and new _

 

Occasionally, Bridgette would sit and simply watch the others. It was blissful to see them all running around and playing together. She wanted this happiness to last forever and she prayed that she had helped even just a little. She wanted the happiness to swallow them to the point they can’t contain it yet she hoped it wouldn’t scare them away. It had already been scary enough when Rose ran away at one point. She’d been missing for two days before returning with no explanation. However, after the incident, Rose had seemed to relax and even though she would be gone some evenings, she seemed happier than ever. Bridgette had her suspicions of what had bloomed within Rose but she didn’t voice it. Rose would learn in due time.

Bridgette would lean over and pull all of them into a hug. “Now listen close, hear this secret for you.” And she would lower her voice before continuing. “I love you.” Felix would sometimes ask what had been said and they would simply grin. Each day would be brought to a close, brimming with happiness.

 

_ Blowing spring into the air, the adult world we knew was changing too _

_ Something wrong I couldn't see, like a plan of their own so it seemed _

_ Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep crying out _

_ No one seems to notice but it's all dying into black _

 

At one point, Bridgette found herself in Gabriel’s office. She’d been called into see him, much to her confusion. Yet when she’d entered, he was nowhere in sight. All that was left was several documents on his desk. On first inspection, it had appeared to be nothing more than papers about his students, Marinette and Adrien, but it wasn’t. The word ‘subject’ was littered throughout the document, and she took a moment to skim through it. The ‘Heat Haze’ was repeated a few times and the trio were even mentioned. Something had occurred to give the trio those red eyes and there was no way she was going to risk letting anymore suffering happen. She took a glance out the door, checking both ways, before beginning her search. What she found shocked her. There were papers detailing what happened to Lila, Nathaniel and Rose, and reading further, there was even a plan to achieve similar results with Adrien and Marinette. She had to stop it.

At a similar time, Marinette began being plagued by a nightmare. She never got the full details, but apparently, it was the same dream each time. Rose’s bullying had also gotten worse to the point that she was coming home each day in tears. Nathaniel became even more distant and Bridgette found herself constantly having to call out to him. Lila seemed to smile even more than before, seemingly oblivious to everything that was happening, but Bridgette had come to realise by this point that it was simply a mask Lila wore. Adrien’s health seemed to be getting worse and it was increasingly rare for him to play with them. Felix was rarely ever heard from, appearing to be constantly busy, yet to Bridgette it just appeared as though there was something on his mind.

All the adults seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was happening. They didn’t see their struggles and if the noticed, they passed it off as nothing more than the worries of a child. They refused to acknowledge their problems.

 

_ It's all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down  _

_ I couldn't tell a single soul how I felt _

_ "God no, oh please don't destroy what I had found" _

_ In came a world where our happiness died and flew out _

 

She kept her thoughts to herself. She didn’t even tell Felix what she’d discovered. Shockingly, she even managed to keep it a secret from Rose. Everytime she went round their house now, she would have to force herself to focus on other things. She locked them up and hid the key out of reach. 

Every night, she would beg the haze. “God no, oh please don’t destroy what I had found. Don’t take their smiles away. They still have so much left to live. They deserve so much. Please, you can’t take it away from them. I’m begging you.” Yet, the happiness continued to stay hidden.

_ Oh madder red no, I beg you, can take no more _

_ Why can't you stop breaking futures so there'll be tomorrow? _

_ The tears never stop falling the answer is clear _

_ Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear _

 

So, she made a plan while she maintained her play pretend. She continued to play with the trio, putting her heart and soul into it. She pretended that nothing was wrong and made her smile as large as possible. If the others wouldn’t smile, she would smile enough for them. In the meantime, she continued begging the red that plagued them. Each day, she would hope tomorrow would finally come and their happiness would return. Each day though, she found herself continuing to fake that smile.

 

_ If they were my eyes, such red eyes, I wonder could I _

_ be their one and only hero who saves their future? _

_ I'm clumsy awkward and shameful no less _

_ But on this mission, I must go alone...  _

 

Finally, her plan was complete and all that was left was to put it in motion. This time she would be the hero. She was probably the worst fit for the mission. She wasn’t smart like Felix. She wasn’t elegant like Adrien. She wasn’t confident like Lila. And, she certainly wasn’t the right fit to go up against someone as powerful as Gabriel. Yet, she was the only one who could. She couldn’t push this mission onto anyone else, she wouldn’t forgive herself for doing so.

She left no note and told no one. She simply went into school in the evening after visiting the Agreste’s. They wouldn’t notice at the moment. They were all too stressed about Adrien, who had collapsed earlier. She snuck up to the roof and looked across the city.

And she lept.

 

_ Now I'm gone and wonder what the brigade is doing now and hope again _

_ They're smiling all the time and they're getting along with each other _

_ They probably hate me now or maybe just hurt _

_ I wonder, have I become for them their big sister by now? _

 

She lingers in the haze, unable to leave. Her thoughts linger on the Agreste’s. She tries to picture them with smiling faces. She hopes Lila isn’t teasing Nathaniel and Rose too much, and Nathaniel isn’t retreating too much into his shell, and Rose has been able to stand up to her bullies. She doesn’t want to think about how they feel about her now, yet it nags at her. They probably hate her. She hurt them, even if she did it to save them. She wonders if she’s finally of the title of big sister. She wishes she could ask them.

 

_ Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me? _

_ That "happiness" ah how strange it is, the feeling _

_ And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too _

 

Their safety fills her will all the happiness she needs and she hopes that with each passing day they will also grow to love happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on doing photography coursework or psychology revision, and instead I spent the day writing this. It's unbeta'd because I can't read, so if you spot any mistakes just let me know. Don't worry the plot should begin to pick up properly starting next chapter.
> 
> Up Next: Jinzou Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are confused on whose who, don't worry. All will be revealed as we go one.
> 
> I no longer even really watch Miraculous Ladybug tbh. I think the show has fucked up the love triangle a little bit and has also fucked up everyone's character development. I'm mainly still in it because some of the fan work that comes out of it is awesome and every time I distance myself from it, someone will bring me back.
> 
> Don't expect regular updates by the way guys because I'm literally in the middle of exams atm. This lad wants to get into uni!


End file.
